nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetsuo and Nakara Escort a Visitor
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Participants Nakara Haruno, Tetsuo Hyuuga. An Escort Mission Through Amegakure 4-11-14 -Today was just a strange day in Amegakure, strangely lazy that is. Nakara was usually not the one to be lazy, but the previous night she had gotten very little sleep due to a night out with a friend. It was already 11 pm when Nakara had rolled out of bed due to hearing knocking at her bedside window. "Who...could that be..." Nakara sleepily rose from her bed and walked over to the window pane. By the time she had dragged herself over there, the person that had been there was gone. In their place was a scroll set carefully against the windowpane. Nakara opened the window and grabbed the scroll quickly, already excited at the thought of getting another mission. She closed the window back and unfurled the scroll. The details written upon it were for Nakara Haruno, Tetsuo Hyuuga’s eyes, as they were the ones being put together for this mission. The leader was to be Nakara, as she had done well as a leader so far. The mission was to escort a visitor around the village. Well, that should be easy. Nakara shrugged. After reading the mission details, she rushed to put on her usual ninja gear and outfit. She then ran out of her house, shoving the scroll into her back pouch with one hand and waving goodbye to her brothers with the other. “See you later guys! I love you!” Nakara skipped along cheerfully towards the Main Gate, where she was supposed to meet the visitor of the village and her teammate- Tetsuo keeps to his daily morning routine of fitness and training as he intends to take his role as a shinobi very seriously. Considering that his brother Yazuka is injured and in the middle of recovery, he often goes outside of home into the training grounds for much of his routine. Missions have come slowly for Tetsuo considering that he is alone in his team and still not having met his Jounin instructor. His schedule alternates with training and fitness as he would work with different areas of the body for endurance and stamina as stamina is something he does tend to be weak at. He normally uses the wooden training dummies and uses the balance equipment for the training, but even the village itself can be used as something as training ground. As the rooftops are generally empty, Tetsuo uses this for his running and acrobatics as there are plenty of gaps to choose from. Despite the rain hitting him, it’s as if he feels like hot metal being forged and the rain is the water that cools that hot metal to strengthen it more. The fire is of course his ambition to be as strong and experienced as Yazuka, so he pushes on each day in this process. Seeing that it’s nearly 11, Tetsuo decides to then take time to cool down by walking through the streets. He would of course return to his home where there is a scroll waiting for him at the front of the compound. Curious, he picks up the scroll and unrolls it. His eyes wander upon the parchment of the scroll, reading over the contents presented upon it. It is clear that he is selected for a mission to escort a visitor inside the village with another Genin assigned as the team leader – Haruno Nakara. The instructions include meeting at the main gate, so Tetsuo rushes hard towards there where he would believe that Haruno would be standing there waiting for him. At the moment, there is nobody present at the gate which allows Tetsuo time to relax with at least a few minutes of mediation. His legs crossed together as he sits down, Tetsuo rests his arms at his sides and closes his eyes. Deep slow breaths seep in and escape quietly during this state, all muscles relaxed without a sign of movement. The only sounds being heard would be the wind and the drops of rain falling from the cloud-shrouded sky. -Nakara lived on Main Street with her mother and her two brothers, as most ninja lived on Main Street. So it wouldn’t take too long for Nakara to reach her destination. As soon as she got out the door, she raced by the people with a rapid pace. A few of them waved to her and Nakara cheerfully smiled in return. A few of the grumpy butts didn’t say a word, but just watched her as if she was doing one of her annoying antics again. It didn’t bother her too much, because Nakara always tried to be happy for others, and cheer them up. Nakara’s black kunoichi boots scuffed against the pavement as she continued to run. Within about two minutes, she had finally made it to the Main Gate. She noticed that Tetsuo had already been there waiting on her. Nakara frowned, upset that once again, she was late to a mission. Since she knew this was Yazuka’s brother, he probably would be just as upset as Yazuka was when she showed up late. It couldn’t be helped, she would just have to try and make the best of it and hope he didn’t get angry with her. “Hey Tetsuo!!!! How’s it going!!!?”Nakara waved to him and ran with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. “Sorry I’m late I-“She was cut off by bumping into someone in front of her. “OW!” Nakara heard someone yell. She immediately opened her eyes to see who it was. It was a young man around the age of 15. “Watch where you’re going kid!” The blonde haired and blue eyed boy yelled at her. Nakara bowed to him in an embarrassed manner. “Gomen’nasai!!! Nakara squeaked out, and then glanced over towards Tetsuo. This was just great, this blonde guy was supposed to be their visitor to escort, and Nakara had already made him aggravated with her. How unprofessional, she would never get to achieve her goal if she kept up this type of behavior. “M-my name is Nakara Haruno! Me and Tetsuo Hyuuga are to be your escorts today.” Nakara smiled cheerfully, trying to come off as friendly and approachable. “Please forgive me for running into you, I should really watch where I’m going when I run. It is completely my fault.”Nakara bowed again in hopes of making amends. – While Tetsuo meditates, he hears footsteps approaching towards the gate. His eyes quickly snap open and he leaps up onto his feet to meet the visitor. It is a young man, around the age of 15, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Just as the man approaches the gate, Tetsuo steps forward and rests his arms at his sides so he can give a low polite bow towards the visitor as he maintains a warm smile. “Greetings and welcome, sir. I am Hyuga Tetsuo of the Amegakure, and I am assigned as one of your escorts for today. Haruno Nakara will be leading you around the village as soon as she arrives.” His head turns immediately and steps away as soon as Nakara’s voice is heard calling out to him. “Nakara, watch out for…“ Tetsuo would witness her crashing into the young man who would then unleash a hail of pretty nasty yells towards her way. He then lets out a faint squeak as he finishes his sentence. “Our guest.” He keeps still as Nakara is helping herself up and gives apologetic bows to make amends as she is introducing herself. Seeing that he still has his scroll on hand, he unrolls it and finds that there is a list of locations that are to be seen by the visitor. It is clear that this is the first time he participated in an escort mission, so he notes to himself that when the next one comes he needs to memorize the list before taking off to meet with the visitor. Fortunately, he does know the village well as he did travel through the streets with Yazuka before their induction into the academy. Next, after Nakara finishes her bowing, he in turn bows again for the inconvenience. “Just so you know, sir, you may not need your weapons. We strongly suggest that you have an umbrella on hand as the village tends to have constant rain, be it light or heavy.” The idea of helpful advice seemed to be a good idea at the moment as the visitor would still be upset. “Nakara-sempai, you may proceed.” He turns and bows to her, ready to accept the escort duty. -Nakara nods in acknowledgement, “Thank you, Tetsuo.” She then turns to the visitor, “Now if you will just follow me, the closest place we are to visit is the Academy for the young and promising ninja.” She began to walk in the northeast direction of the village at a moderate pace. The visitor and Tetsuo would have no trouble keeping up with her at this pace. There was no skipping or dancing around for her today, she had to be serious as a leader. Tetsuo was showing her up with his cool collectiveness. The visitor was probably thinking the same thing right now. She scolded herself inwardly, and thought of her goals. She couldn’t fool around if she wanted to achieve them. Time was of the essence. Nakara stuck her chin out in determination. Her expression changed from embarrassed, to cold and uncaring. But she quickly hid that side of her and replaced it with a smile. As the three of them passed the buildings on Main Street, she briefly explained the layout of the town. She gave details about how there were rural areas where farmers and merchants lived, and that ninja such as herself usually lived on the busier side of town. She had just finished explaining that when they arrived at the Academy. “This is the area where young ninja are to be trained. Their instructor is none other than Lucien Aburame. He’s very good with them, very patient.” She motioned toward the recreation area. “That’s where they come outside to run laps, have spars, and have outdoor training.” She pointed to the building to the left of the rec area. “That’s where the classrooms are, where the younglings are taught their lessons.” Nakara nodded and walked on, she spoke about her academy days and went on about how prodigious a student she was back then. While they walked on, Nakara pointed out the Amegakure tower, statues of the village, the training area, the hot springs, and medical clinic. She spoke about each of them to the visitor, giving little details about each of the places she pointed out. After the most notable places, she guided him to her most favorite place. The ramen shop. “This place is the best! I think you will like them as much as I do!” She smiled at the visitor happily, and then her stomach growled. “Uh oh, time to eat!” – Tetsuo walks in pace with the visitor on the right side as Nakara leads on with the tour, keeping quiet as Nakara explains every detail of the village. It wasn’t that he’s got a cool collectiveness. Tetsuo is just down-right polite, and the point is to maintain a professional stance despite being a young Genin and taking example of Nakara’s smile and does his best to despite being a bit timid. The first neck of the route is Main Street while talk about the farmers and merchants in the rural areas. He admires them as they are very much the backbone of the village, feeding and supporting it since the beginning in the Amegakure’s foundations. He does express a curiosity of wanting to try growing as a sense of independence does seem to be quite interesting and the concept of being self-sufficient does give some insight of how the process works. As they continue on, he begins seeing the all-too familiar shinobi academy while Nakara explains of it, including his team Jounin Aburame Lucien. Next to be shown is the recreation area which as explained is more of a training ground for running, sparring and outdoor training for the students. He looks to the left as if out of direction to look upon the classroom building. What really kind of shattered the ambience is how Nakara is explaining how prodigious she was during her two-year period as a student in those days. Tetsuo however doesn’t say anything during this, maintaining his polite posture as he is thinking to himself that boasting one’s own ego is not quite part of the educational experience as the tour would be to inform others of a history left behind as well as important events that had taken place. Time passed and he looks upon the other locations that Nakara points out along the way such as the Amegakure Tower, the village statues, the training area, the springs and the medical clinic. Next, they approach the ramen shop. He asks himself of how relevant it is to the tour, but it could be possible that the visitor may need to stop for a quick recovery the tour would’ve gone through a full hour at this point. Tetsuo would hear the low growl of Nakara’s stomach, and he steps in for a moment. “If you would like a break, sir, you are by all means welcome to. We understand we don’t want to take any more of your time. However, any opportunity to rest should be taken seriously.” He bows after saying with his voice maintaining the same polite tone. -“Hey Yoamitsi! It’s me Nakara!” She shouted from the entrance of the ramen shop. “One extra-large ramen with pork for me!” The chef came out from the back and greeted the group like old friends. They all talked briefly. Yoamitsi teased Nakara about being too tiny again, and Nakara spoke about the mission to him. She treated him just the same she would anybody, with respect and admiration. Then he took the other two’s orders and began to cook the ramen. Nakara took a seat next to the visitor and chatted with him more about the Academy’s history, since she realized she could’ve spoken more about its history such as how it was founded, and all the past kage that had went there and how quick it had taken them to graduate. After Nakara had went on about that for about 10 minutes, Yoamitsi had returned with 3 steaming bowls of ramen. Nakara picked up a pair of chopsticks with her right hand and split them apart. She smiled over at Tetsuo and the visitor, also giving them a thumbs up with her left hand. “I hope you like it as much as I do!” She grinned and then dug into her ramen, not wasting another second. She had been starving from that long tour they’d been having so it didn’t take her long to gulp down the pork and noodles. Lastly, she tipped the bowl up so she could chug down the remaining broth. That really soothed her vocal chords from all the talking she had been doing. “Ah! That really hit the spot!!” Nakara grinned and patted her belly before looking over at the other two. She wondered if they were done already as well, but doubted it. She glanced over at the visitor’s bowl, then up at him. “Well, looks like you were just as hungry as I was! Well then there’s really only one place left for us to see, and I think you will enjoy it just as much as I do!” Nakara grinned and then paid for everyone’s ramen, trying to make up for being such an idiot at times. Well she was an idiot, but at least she was kind. “Thanks for the ramen old man! I’ll see you later!” She shouted to Yoamitsi and waved before walking off into the street. “Our next stop is the Dango Shop! And don’t worry, it’s all on me!” Nakara smiled cheerfully, trying to encourage the two silent ones into at least a smile. The dango shop wasn’t too far from there, perhaps about 30 feet away and to the right. Within a minute, they had reached the entrance of the shop, and thankfully there wasn’t too much of a line. There was only one person in front of them, a wiry, creepy looking guy. He was hunched over, counting out a line of coins on the counter. Unexpectedly, he slammed his fist unto the counter violently, making Nakara and the shopkeeper woman jump. He screamed out in a scratchy and high pitched voice. “WHY DO YOU MERCHANTS ALWAYS HAVE THE PRICES SO DAMN HIGH!!! I CAN’T AFFORD THIS AND I NEED DANGO!!!! I NEED IT NEED IT NEED IT!!!!!!” He jumped up and down in a temper tantrum, similar to that of what a toddler would have as he screamed those last words. In return the shopkeeper timidly replied, “I’m sorry sir…but we’ve actually lowered the prices recently…” The older man grunted and then began to gather his coins up off the counter, stuffing them hastily into his back pocket. He then turned around and gave Nakara a hate filled glare. She could only stare back at him in response and shock. If this got out of hand, she and Tetsuo would have to step into the situation. The old man then shifted his glare of hatred over to Tetsuo, and lastly to the visitor. He then gave a malicious looking smile at him. He glanced back at Nakara and Tetsuo, as if he was trying to figure out how to outfox two ninja. His body moved closer to the visitor, “Don’t tell me you’re hanging around with these two losers. They couldn’t protect a fly. Why don’t you come with me instead?” The visitor glanced at Nakara and Tetsuo, then back at the old man. “Uh…I think I’m good here.” He then picked out his wallet with his hand closest to the elder, “Forget it Nakara, let me treat you guys instead, or at least let me get my own.” At that moment, the scraggly man jumped out and grabbed the wallet from him. Before Nakara and Tetsuo could react, he was already running out of the entrance with the stolen wallet. – Tetsuo maintains a quiet stance while Nakara orders up her ramen bowl until he orders a small bowl with chicken and vegetables. During the ten minutes, Tetsuo remains quiet at the far end of the seat they are sitting upon. He overhears Nakara’s explanation of the shinobi academy’s history including the foundation and the past Kage. The bowls arrive soon after this and Tetsuo bows his head upon receiving the bowl, and takes his chopsticks with his left hand after splitting them. The concept is to show that Tetsuo is training to be ambidextrous, allowing the use of both his right and left hand as a means of unpredictability to his combative tactics which explain his use of a left-handed stance as most opponents would be accustomed with the right-handed stance. What Tetsuo lacks in strength, he compensates with tactics and wit. He remains quiet while eating his bowl, considering it as only a necessary means of regaining spent energy from the morning’s training he conducted. After a while, he finishes his bowl and lightly tips the bowl up to sip upon the warm broth that remains. Now, it is clear that Nakara and the visitor are already on their way so it seems like the situation where the last person to leave gets stuck with the bill. Therefore, Tetsuo takes out a bit of ryo he has to pay for the bowls as he sees it as fair trade. The ryo he has is inside of a black coin pouch that Tetsuo has tied onto his sash which is worn over his Hyuga robes. Instead of untying the pouch from the sash, he takes it out of the left pants pocket and loosens it to let his left hand slip inside and scoop up the currency he has inside. Looking upon the assortment of notes and coins, he reads up the menu and starts counting off the pay so he would lay it on the counter. Tetsuo has indeed been saving up, and he does happen to conduct training when he does work for the other villagers considering that the manual labor does increase his body strength. After finishing with paying, Tetsuo rushes behind Nakara and the visitor as they head towards the dango shop. He has never been inside there as he doesn’t have much of a thing for sweets due to his drive to keep himself physically fit and avoid any food that would risk him of gaining weight and render his body unfit. The line Is indeed short with only one person standing, but then he flinches as soon as a fist hits the counter and a scratchy high-pitched voice emerges from the man. Tetsuo is immediately frozen with shock, his skin pale and his eyes becoming beady. The timid voice of the shopkeeper snaps him out of this state as he then maintains a calm posture again. As the older man leaves, Tetsuo can’t help but notice that the man is giving a hate-filled glare towards his way, but all Tetsuo does his bow his head respectfully towards the elder as to avoid any confrontation. What really strikes Tetsuo’s nerve is where the elder deems Tetsuo along with Nakara pathetic by being called losers. Keeping his head lowered, Tetsuo’s hands turn into fists. He knows he can be uncoordinated at times, but he tries hard to excel. Tetsuo watches the elder carefully as his head slowly tilts up. The visitor has just taken out his wallet with the hand closest to the elder as if to get himself something. In a second’s notice, the elder snatches the visitor’s wallet and storms out of the shop’s entrance just before the chance to react. However, Tetsuo’s calm state is shattered and he is already on the run behind the thieving elder with the hope of retrieving the wallet before the elder would get away and spend the visitor’s own money. -As soon as the old man takes off, Nakara immediately chased after him. She shouted back to the visitor as she ran. “Don’t worry Tetsuo and I will get it back for you! Just stay here and we’ll be right back!” Nakara sprints to catch up to Tetsuo’s side. “Hey, here’s what we’ll do. We’re going to cut him off. I’ll throw a smoke bomb right in front of his path. That will distract him long enough for you to sneak up behind him and grab him. Once you’ve done that, hold him until I can come down from the rooftop to bind him with rope. We only got one shot at this strategy so let’s not screw it up. Alright?? Let’s go!” Nakara ducked into a nearby alley, so it would appear to the old man that she had given up. But what she was really doing was running up the side of a nearby building with an incredibly fast speed. Chakra was being distributed evenly along the soles of her feet, allowing her to grasp unto the building with her feet. After she had run up the side, Nakara ran along the tops of the rooftops, jumping each time she came to a new building. When she had finally gained a little lead on the old guy, she pulled out a smoke bomb and aimed it down at the ground in front of him. The smoke bomb landed about 2 feet in front of the old man’s path, and combusted on impact. “Perfect.” Nakara pulled out a package of rope from her back pouch, thankfully, she was prepared for just about anything. She then stood still from her position on top of the roof and awaited Tetsuo’s capture. – Tetsuo immediately skids to a stop as soon as Nakara catches up with him and hears her idea. He pays close attention as she explains that she would use one of her smoke bombs in front of the elder’s direction. Tetsuo would then remember of Yazuka telling him that through the use of the Byakugan, he would be able to use this to the Byakugan to use it for a variety of purposes. The concept is that it grants one with it a 360-degree field of vision of up to 50 meters, which Tetsuo saw as a ghost image of sorts should he turn in the opposite direction. He never has utilized it before, so this is only a possible theory. In addition to this feat, the Byakugan allows the user to even have the ability to see through smoke and even sense the chakra of others in an addition to the chakra color they project. Once Nakara moves into an alley, Tetsuo continues his pursuit as if to lead the elder at certain spot. He sprints hard as if to make the elder continue his course, hoping that Nakara would flank him just in time and cut him off with the smoke bomb. The worry died out the moment the cloud of smoke erupts, and Tetsuo attempts to focus through the smoke. Because he is unsure of how the Byakugan works, he would faintly see something moving in front of him. This is no doubt the elder caught in the epicenter of the smoke bomb, appearing to be blinded by the thick cloud of black that surrounds him and Tetsuo. Tetsuo approaches carefully and then grabs the elder’s arms from behind with Tetsuo then applying pressure on the back of the elder’s right knee with the heel of his right foot so that the elder would then go onto his knees. Should Tetsuo kick the back of the knee instead of applying pressure, the elder would fall over injured. Therefore, the pressure is applied instead to accomplish the incapacitation without wounds. Tetsuo then keeps the elder still with his hands behind his back and waits for Nakara to arrive with the rope. -Upon seeing the successful capture of the elder, Nakara leaps down from her spot on top of the roof. In her hands contained the rope in which she was to bind the old man with. Her eyes carefully watch his movements, as to watch if he tried anything. Nakara tightly binds the man from his shoulders to his ankles, only briefly stopping to grab the wallet that had been tucked away in his pants pocket. It looked like he wouldn’t be much trouble now. What could a civilian like him do all tied up like that? Nakara laughed, “So you think me and Tetsuo couldn’t protect a fly? Well what do you think now?!” She slapped Tetsuo on the back in a comrade type of manner, and then stuck her tongue out at the old guy. The elder was screaming obscenities at the two, but Nakara ignored him and skipped along cheerfully towards the Dango shop. Nakara hadn’t even realized how far they had run from the shop, they were pretty far away. Well this was gonna be a drag. Listening to the old man scream back the entire way sure didn’t make her happy. But, at least the retrieval had been a success, and that was enough to keep a smile on her face. About 6 minutes went by before Tetsuo and Nakara had drug the old loon back to the dango shop. Nakara saw the visitor and the shopkeeper chatting nervously amongst themselves. But when Nakara and Tetsuo entered with a gagged old timer, they smiled in relief. Nakara handed the wallet back to the visitor and smiled, “I made sure to check it and it appears that no money was taken out of the wallet. I’m glad we got it back for you!” He smiled in return and took it back. “Thank you very much young ninja.” The shopkeeper grinned as well, and thanked them. “Thank you so much, that guy has been hustling this shop for a long while now. I’m glad he has finally been captured. In my thanks, I’m giving the three of you free dango for the road.” Nakara jumped up and punched a victory fist into the air. “CHA!!!” The old man squirmed and struggled for his obscenities to be heard, most likely jealous that the two ninja and visitor were getting free dango and he wasn’t getting anything. The shopkeeper handed Tetsuo, and the visitor a stick of dango. She then handed Nakara a stick, and a bag full of dango for the road. “You all take care now, and thanks again!” Nakara cheerfully replied, “No, thank YOU miss! This dango is delicious!” She waved a final time to the shopkeeper, and then left the shop with Tetsuo and the visitor. As soon as they were out of earshot, she handed one of the extra dango stick to Tetsuo. “Here, please give this to him and let him eat it before you turn him in. He may be crazy, but everyone deserves kindness.” A bright smile covered her face, and the old man looked at her as if he didn’t understand why she was doing this. “You turn the thief and mission in, and I’ll escort the visitor back to the Main Gate. Okay?” Nakara then walked along happily munching on the dango and chatting with the visitor all the way to the Main Gate, where she then said goodbye to him and ended the mission.-